The most common type of apparatus that operates in a similar way is a ratchet with a gear and pawl. A ratchet typically is used to transmit torque in one direction to a work piece but is not practical for high speed applications. In contrast to the conventional ratchet, this embodiment allows for the transmission of rotational energy at high rotational speeds while allowing free-wheeling with minimal friction, and without hindering the rotation of a work piece such as a flywheel when the energy supplied to the shaft decreases. As energy is supplied to the shaft and the rotational speed increases the roller stop is engaged to add rotation to the work piece. As the energy supplied to the shaft decreases, the positive locking roller stop allows the work piece to continue to rotate unhindered until additional energy again is supplied to the shaft by the power source and the rotational speed of the shaft increases again.